1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antimicrobial compounds, and, more particularly, to a blend of such compounds having enhanced antimicrobial activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bisquaternary ammonium compounds, such as acrylic alkyleneoxylated bisquaternary ammonium compounds, have been formulated into shampoo and cosmetic cleansing compounds as mildness additives for the detergents therein; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,263. However, for these and other applications, where the antimicrobial properties of such compounds are utilized, it is desired to provide compositions containing such compounds having enhanced antimicrobial activity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a blend of bisquaternary ammonium compounds having enhanced antimicrobial activity as compared to the individual compounds therein.
A particular object herein is to provide a blend of defined bisquaternary ammonium compounds having a predetermined HLB value for antimicrobial use.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description herein.